Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells are configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.
There is a continuing goal to develop improved memory architectures; such as, for example, memory architectures that can be cheaper and/or faster to manufacture, memory architectures with faster refresh, and/or less volatility, and/or faster programming speed, and/or greater scalability, etc.
It is desired to develop improved memory architectures, and to develop methods of forming such architectures.